The Song of Dreams
by Chazymandias
Summary: The TARDIS takes the Doctor on a journey and when he arrives he finds something very interesting. A girl called Charlie with an amazing talent and her friend Georg, but why is Charlie kept in a cage, and who is the mysterious man hunting them? Can the Doctor save them or is he helpless for the first time?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first Doctor Who fic so if the characterisation isn't quite right, I'm working on it. I don't know where this plot is going but I had the image in my head and then the doctor walked into it and I was like "yeah, I'm gonna make that a fic". Let me know if you like it please?**

**- Chaz**

The Doctor stood inside the doors of the TARDIS.

"Let's see where you've taken me this time shall we?"

He opened one door and stepped out, blinking in the sudden light. The heat instantly made itself known along with the flies.

"You sure this is where you want me?"

The TARDIS responded by slamming the door shut to give him a little tap on the bum.

"Alright old girl, I get the idea." He fondly stroked the door before heading towards the only thing in sight: an inn.

Well, "inn" gives a feeling of decency so, "brothel with a licence to sell alcohol" would probably be better.

Just as he reached the door it was wrenched open and a man of about six foot was flung through it to land in the dust outside.

"Next time, you pay up on your bets! Or it'll be a knife between your ribs!"

The giant groaned and crawled off to lean himself against the wall.

Brushing off his pin stripe suit the Doctor cautiously edged his way inside, eyes adjusting to the difference in the lighting.

The room was dark and gloomy, the walls, brown. A smog hung in the air, one that you can only get if there are too many alcohol drinking, unwashed men around. Surprisingly the flies had stayed outside but the heat hadn't. It clung to the Doctor and made his suit stick to him.

The patrons of the building didn't seem too bothered by it. Exclusively men. All boasted at least 6 foot up and 2 foot across. They had over a days worth of facial hair, in which pieces of their last meal lingered. Most wore stained breeches in a shade of brown or black and a plain cotton shirt, that could once have been white. A few added neck scarves to this assemble. Their boots were either worn tightly laced to prevent theft or discarded in a corner ready to throw at people. The discarded boots revealed unwashed socks or blackened feet that added to the whole aroma of the room.

These men were clustered round tables, which had been arranged in front of a small stage. The rest of the room was plain apart from a bar in the corner and what appeared to be cages hanging from the roof.

12 cages. All very small and suspended above the men by chains.

"Wantin' a drink sir?"

The Doctor blinked, looked around.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you fancying a drink this mornin'?"

He looked down. The barman had approached, unnoticed because he barely held 4 foot. This probably made him ideal for the job as he could nip in and out of the small spaces between the customers.

The man smiled. It was more a grimace and displayed to the Doctor the man's remarkable lack of teeth. He could only be described as weasly but the Doctor grinned back in his usual friendly way.

"No thank you, I don't really drink!"

"So you've come for the en'ertainmen', please, come, take a seat, take a seat! Not really tho', I wan' all my seats 'ere at the end o' the night! Hahaha! Righ' you sit right 'ere an' I'll go get it star'ed"

He pushed the Doctor towards a seat and scurried to the other corner of the room. So, checking that the chair was reasonably clean, he sat. Where he was located had a perfect view of the stage but was quite far back so the other men were a lot closer to the action than he was.

Then the barman was on the stage, jumping to reach a microphone of sorts.

He coughed.

"Gen'lemen. Tonight's action is star'in so if you could settle down that would be great"

A hush fell over the room as the man replaced the amplifier and hastily moved to a wheel placed on the wall. He span this with great glee and the Doctor found himself wondering what was about to happen. A surreptitious scan with his trusty sonic gave some interesting results. Just as he was about to look further the other men let out a rowdy cheer.

The Doctor's head shot up to see the cages had been lowered to just above the floor, and in them, girls. They had very little to wear and all looked younger than 20. The chains that held the cages to the roof continued down inside them and they all had chains wrapped round their arms and legs, meaning that they had to lie in the cages spreadeagled. This had to be the least comfortable and most degrading position imaginable.

The great crowd of men surged forward, grasping at the bars and reaching fingers in to touch the girls. The Doctor jumped to his feet, this disgraceful behavious had to stop, immediately.

"Disgusting isn't it?" A voice behind him, echoed his thoughts. Spinning on his heel the Doctor looked behind him, and then up. A man, dressed much like the others stood behind him. However this man had a long black cloak and a livid scar down the side of his face.

"Just wait until later," the man continued in a conversational tone, "when the cages are opened. That's when it gets really nasty."

The Doctor frowned at this.

"Why haven't you done anything to stop it?" He demanded.

"I don't need to." The man smiled. "Just wait, you'll see."

And at the moment the barman coughed into the amplifier again. "Now gents, save it for later because to start the evening off we have a special treat." The men looked confused but the cloaked figure behind the Doctor bent down and whispered "now you'll see." And then as an after thought "I'm Georg by the way."

"The Doctor" was the terse reply he got.

The barman continued, "one of our girls is goin' to sing for you!"

A great whoop came from the audience as they backed towards their chairs.

The Doctor stared as a girl was dragged, struggling up to the front. She was chained quite like the other girls but unlike them she was blindfolded too.

"Gen'lemen, I give you, Charlie!"

The girl spat in the man's general direction. This earned her a kick as the amplifier was strapped to her head.

She stood still after that, head up and the Doctor imagined that if she wasn't blindfolded she'd be glaring at them all.

She had spirit.

Then she opened her mouth to sing. The most amazing sound poured out of her. The men were silent for the first time this evening. The Doctor looked at them and realised that they were asleep. This was odd. He did another scan with his sonic. Ah, that made sense and explained the readings from earlier.

Charlie cut off suddenly.

"Georg! For your sake come over here and help me!" She hissed.

Georg moved out from behind the Doctor and ran to the stage.

"Charlie, oh! Are you okay? What did you spit at him for? You stupid, stupid girl!"

He tugged the blindfold down and kissed her forehead. Charlie blinked in the gloom and looked around.

"Georg, who is that man and why is he not asleep...?" She asked flicking her head in the Doctor's direction.

Georg didn't slow down. He was behind the bar, fishing out food and water which he then brought back to the girls in the cages. He had to feed it to them as the were still chained. At this the Doctor ran over and took half off him.

"Georg! What is he doing?"

"Charlie, shhhh! You'll wake everyone! He's a friend, he's helping, don't worry!"

The Doctor walked along the row of cages and unlocked all the doors and chains.

"Go now, you're free, run, quickly!"

"Doctor!" This was Georg. "You can't do that! They'll just come after them and they'll be punished!"

"We have to free them!"

"I know, but we can't."

"Georg, your girlfriend has magic, I've just unlocked all the doors, why can't we?"

Georg blinked.

"He's not my boyfriend."

The Doctor turned back to Charlie. She smiled quietly.

"Thank you Doctor, for trying to help and everything but there's honestly nothing you can do to save us."

This made the Doctor angry.

"There's always something I can do!"

Once the girls were done eating he redid all the chains, but looser, and relocked the cages with a near feverish energy.

The men were starting to wake.

Georg hugged Charlie then put the blindfold back on. She poked her tongue out at him as he backed away.

Then he was out the door, being dragged by the Doctor.

"Right! Here's the plan!"

**Do you like it so far? Any improvements that I could make would be great? Thank you for reading this much of it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry that this took so long to upload :s this chapter isn't as long as the last one, sorry if this isn't as good either, for some reason this one didn't want to be written :s Let me know what you think?**

**- Chaz**

Georg hastily followed the Doctor outside and to a blue box which he hadn't noticed before. The Doctor had sat down and was leaning on the box but Georg remained stood, shifting his weight from leg to leg. It was dark outside but the light from the insects was bright enough that Georg could see the frown on the Doctor's face. He was obviously concentrating hard on something. Georg walked around the box to check that it was JUST a box, which it appeared to be.

"Georg?!"

He ran back to the Doctor who was stood now but was practically vibrating.

"What is it?"

"I have a plan!" The Doctor grinned.

A while later the Doctor was dressed just like Georg, although the clothes were a bit big for him.

"Remind me what I have to do again?" Georg requested nervously.

"Well, seeing as obviously more interesting than you, and much less well know, I'll create a distraction, you use this time to free all the girls and get them to my box." The Doctor paused for breath and started fishing around in his new pockets as he started talking again.

"Here's a key, when you get everyone out, unlock the box and get everyone in. When all the girls are safe you need to say "TARDIS emergency protocol 4.9" this will make sure no-one finds you!"

The Doctor finished his speech with a flourish. Georg frowned.

"Doctor, there's no way we'll all fit in your box" the Doctor winked, "trust me Georg! Now allonsy!"

The door of the brothel-inn was flung open and in burst the Doctor "Who's the owner of this miserable place then?" He ran to the bar and jumped up to stand on it. "It stinks in here. Look at you ugly people. You're all really stupid!" Several cups were thrown at him. "You couldn't even hit your mother's fat behind if you were stood 5 paces away from her!" This was greeted with roars of outrage. All of the men heaved themselves to their feet and charged at the Doctor.

In this disturbance Georg crept in and started unlocking the cages, which were still lowered.

"Not even your mothers love you! You worthless lumps of slime!"

Georg smiled slightly, the Doctor was being very irritating. The first girl was free and she started helping to unchain the others.

"Oh! No! Don't touch the shoes! They're not mine! No! Get off you fool!"

"Hurry," Georg hissed.

Only 2 girls left to be freed but the Doctor appeared to be having trouble.

"No! Leave my hair alone! Get your fat hands off my hair! No! Do you know how long it takes to style? Stop it!"

All the girls were free, but where was Charlie? Georg turned to one, "Marie, get yourselves outside and wait for me, I'll be right back" but Marie grabbed his arm, "Georg, it's a trap, you can't!"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! THOUGHT YOU COULD CHEAT ME DID YOU?" The room fell silent. The Doctor was still in a headlock and missing a shoe; Georg was halfway towards the back room and all the girls, led by Marie, were frozen by the door, where the manager stood holding Charlie by the hair. He held a knife in his other hand which he had pressed to her side.

"EVERYONE LIE DOWN ON THE FLOOR OR I'LL STAB THE GIRL"


End file.
